Of Snakes and Lions
by Gila Draper
Summary: After Riddle and Before Potter there was a boy named Percy Weasly who had the looks of a Gryffindor but the heart of a Slytherin.
1. Default Chapter

Of Snakes and Lions  
  
Chapter 1: Such Potential  
  
"WEASLEY, PERCIVAL!"  
  
The hat was settled on the ears of the tall red haired 1st year that fidgeted on the battered black stool and yelped when the hat fell over his eyes. But the hat was used to such nervous habits after so many decades of looking into the minds of children.  
  
'Well hello there, another Weasley eh? It'll be Gryff-wait.' the hat paused, suddenly seeing something in this boy that was startling, uncommon for a Weasley and a Gryffindor.  
  
It was ambition. This boy could reach the stars and beyond he held such motivation and a love of power, and position that no Gryffindor should posses. Something that the cunning house of Slytherin was built on.  
  
'Aren't I going to Gryffindor?' the boy thought anxiously, he was clearly worried about upholding family honor, to keep their name with the Lions rather than the Snakes.  
  
'If you wanted to,' the hat said, choosing its words carefully, 'you could be go somewhere to help you reach greatness. That's what you want isn't it?'  
  
'Well yes,' the boy was hesitant until the implications hit him. 'Are you talking about Slytherin?!'  
  
'Of course, what other house is built on power?' The hat said, sounding sensible enough.  
  
'But-but my family,' the boy stuttered frantically, 'they've all been Gryffindors, it's just not allowed!'  
  
'It all depends on what you want.' the hat told him, leaving the sentence hanging with endless possibilities.  
  
He could sense the boy's internal conflict, ambition against duty and watched it play out.  
  
But it was none of it's concern how this conflict resolved it's self, the hat made it a matter not to get involved in such wizarding manners, just as it had not gotten involved in the Sorting of the Riddle boy who was driven by equal ambition.  
  
He could hear the boy praying to whatever Gods he had that he wouldn't be let into the House of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the hat felt his resignation to family honor rather than the promise of glory.  
  
'Well then, I see you've made up your mind, better be GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
And he felt the boy's wordless relief as he slid off the stool, walking away from the Snake's temptation.  
  
'And such a pity too,' the hat thought regretfully, as it was placed on the head of a predictable Hufflepuff, 'the boy had such potential.' 


	2. Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I just realized I forgot to put an author's note and disclaimer in the last chapter, oops! So there's really not much to say except that I don't own them and only the ever brilliant J.K Rowling does. So there we go. ( I don't think this is a very good chapter, but I had to have a transition chapter to get me to the chapters that I'm have plans for. Oh well. I never planned to make it more than one chapter but oh well, it ought to be maybe two or three more chapters or so. So now, onto the story and I would much obliged if you would review.  
  
Of Snakes and Lions  
  
Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking  
  
"Gods Percy, you're going to strain something studying like that, you already get top marks anyway!" Oliver Wood laughed, watching his friend poring over an advanced Charms text book.  
  
Percy ignored him, moving only to push his glasses up farther on his nose and turn the page in his book.  
  
Oliver just didn't understand why it mattered so much. It was drive, something in him pushing him to go farther, do more, work harder. His mother just thought he was just an over achiever, but that wasn't entirely it.  
  
He understood power plays, how to manipulate what was in front of him to get what he wanted and how to wield power once he acquired it. But unlike the Slytherins he actually had scruples, moral stopping points.  
  
While the Slytherin's shared his love ambition and glory, the Gryffindor in him was too open and loving for them to every welcome him.  
  
They were the shadows, slipping around the borders unnoticed to prey upon friend or foe for the resources they needed. He relied on friends and family in his quest for glory, and that they could never permit.  
  
"Perce, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a Slytherin," Wood teased, leaning forward in the armchair across from Percy.  
  
Percy smirked inwardly, failing at keeping his face emotionless. Despite his normally clueless manner Oliver had hit the nail on the head this time.  
  
Through comments from friends and teachers Percy was constantly reminded of the other path the Sorting Hat had given him as an option. He had never told anyone else about it, he didn't want his House loyalty to be doubted, but sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had said yes.  
  
Oh well, he dismissed the thought, it was no use fantasizing about something that different, that.un-Gryffindor like. He seriously doubted that his friends had ever wondered about what they would have been like in other houses, much less Slytherin.  
  
"You should know better Oliver," Percy returned with a half-smile, looking up from his book, "when's a Weasly ever been in Slytherin?"  
  
"Damn straight," called Charlie from the other side of the common room grinning at his younger brother who didn't quite return the smile with the same enthusiasm.  
  
"The day a Weasly becomes a Slytherin is the day a Malfoy goes into Gryffindor," Wood snickered, eliciting laughs and mocking cheers from around the Common Room.  
  
With the train of conversation becoming a little uncomfortable for Percy, he once again immersed himself in his studies. It was just harmless curiosity, Percy told himself. Not listening to the other voice that wondered if it was wishful thinking. 


End file.
